List of The Wiggles Videos
A complete list of every Wiggles VHS and DVD release. Australia All Wiggles DVDs and VHS have been distributed in Australia by the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Company), with the exception of The Wiggles Movie which was released by 20th Century Fox. The New Zealand editions have the same covers as the Australian ones. NOTE: All videos that were released on DVD and VHS on two different years are only listed at thier original year of release. DVDs and videos that were re-released in different packaging are only listed if the content on the DVD or VHS is different from the original. 1993 *Wiggle Time! (September 20) 1994 *Yummy Yummy (October 24) 1995 *Big Red Car (September 11) 1996 *Wake Up Jeff! (August 12) 1997 *Wiggledance! (June 9) *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (October 13) *The Wiggles Movie (theatrical release) (December 18) 1998 *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (April 13) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (Same as Wiggle Time) *The Wiggles Movie (video release) (VHS: June 20. Re-release: 2000. DVD: November 12, 2003) *Wiggledance! (re-release) *Toot Toot! (October 17) 1999 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (May 19) *The Wiggly Big Show (October 2) *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-release) *Toot Toot! (re-release) (November 8) 2000 *Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate (May 8) *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (July 25) *Wiggly TV 2001 *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (June 19) *Yule Be Wiggling (October 16) 2002 *Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time! (double feature) (March 4) *Wiggly Safari (July 8) *Wiggle Bay (September 30) 2003 *Space Dancing! (March 3) *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (September 1) 2004 *Top of the Tots (March 10) *Cold Spaghetti Western (August 19) *Santa's Rockin'! (November 11) 2005 *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (March 3) *Sailing Around the World (September 1) *TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set (November 17) 2006 *Here Comes The Big Red Car *Splish Splash Big Red Boat + It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (double feature) *Racing to the Rainbow 2007 *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Getting Strong! *Pop Go The Wiggles! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party *TV Series 2 Collector's Box Set 2008 *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *TV Series 3 - Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Box Set *Sing a Song of Wiggles 2009 *The Wiggles Go Bananas! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus 2010 *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *The Wiggles Show - The Pick of TV Series 4 *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Pick of TV Series 5 *Let's Eat! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas 2011 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show *Ukulele Baby! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6 *Classic Collection double features (click link for full list) *It's Always Christmas With You! 2012 *Surfer Jeff (June 21) *Celebration! (September 5) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (December 5) 2013 *Taking Off! *Furry Tales *Pumpkin Face *Wiggly Favourites Double features (click link for full list) *Go Santa Go! 2014 *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (new version) (January 2) *Apples & Bananas (March 5) *Wiggle House (June 11) *Wake Up Lachy! (September 3) *Emma's Bowtiful Day! (November 5) 2015 * Rock & Roll Preschool * Anthony's Fruity Feast! * Emma! * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! 2016 *Simon Says (January 6) *Wiggle Town! (March 2) *Fun, Fun, Fun! (June 1) *Dial E For Emma! (October 5) *Dance Dance! (December 7) 2017 * Lachy (April 5) * Wiggle Around Australia (April 5) * Duets (June 7) * Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio (June 30) * Nursery Rhymes (October 4) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (November 1) 2018 * The Best of The Wiggles (March 14) * The Wiggles Reunion Show (iTunes Exclusive) (May 25) * The Emma! & Lachy! Show (June 6) * Nursery Rhymes 2 (October 31) * Wiggle Pop! (November 7) 2019 * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (March 27) America and Canada In 1999, Lyrick Studios was given distribution rights to release Wiggles videos for the first time outside of Australia. In 2001, Lyrick was sold to HiT Entertainment, and they continued releasing VHS and DVDs for 6 years, usually being only a few months behind ABC's releases in Australia, with several releases actually being released in the US first. In late 2007, however, distribution rights carried over to Warner Home Video, but HiT Entertainment continued to release Wiggles videos in the UK until 2013. In late 2011, distribution rights carried over to nCircle Entertainment, who's releases varied in when they came out, ranging from a couple of months later to almost a year compared to Australian releases. In 2016, Wiggles DVDs were distributed by Kaboom! Entertainment. On September 6th 2016, the Wiggles and ABC announced that ABC now has global rights over the Wiggles' catalogue, including DVD's. This means that ABC will now distribute DVD's in America and Canada, although they may release them through another company. Starting in October 2017, The Wiggles DVDs were distributed by Kino Lorber. Generally, Canada receives videos that are similar to the US version. However, the Canadian releases can greatly differ from American releases (the Wiggly Play Time DVD is a good example of this). NOTE: All videos that were released on DVD and VHS on two different years are only listed at their original year of release. DVDs and videos that were re-released in different packaging are only listed if the content on the DVD or VHS is different from the original. 1999 NOTE: These videos were released by Lyrick at the same time, so the order can vary. *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (October 12 Alternate Copy) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (October 12 Alternate Copy) 2000 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (October 24) *Wake Up Jeff! (April 11 Alternate Copy) - (December 12 Official Copy) *Toot Toot! (November 20 Screener Copy) - (December 19 Official Copy) 2001 *Dance Party (March 6 Screener Copy) - (April 3 Official Copy) *Wiggly Play Time (July 16 Screener Copy) - (August 14 Official Copy) *Yule Be Wiggling (September 18 Screener Copy) - (October 16 Official Copy) 2002 *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (December 25 2001 Screener Copy) - (January 22 Official Copy) *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (March 12 Screener Copy) - (April 9 Official Copy) *Wiggly Safari (August 6 Screener Copy) - (September 3 Official Copy) 2003 *Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie (January 7 Screener Copy) - (February 4 Official Copy) *Wiggle Bay (April 8 Screener Copy) - (May 6 Official Copy) *Space Dancing! (August 12 Screener Copy) - (September 9 Official Copy) 2004 *Top of the Tots (December 16 2003 Screener Copy) - (January 13 Official Copy) *Cold Spaghetti Western (March 2 Screener Copy) - (March 30 Official Copy) *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (June 29 Screener Copy) - (July 27 Official Copy) *Santa's Rockin'! (August 31 Screener Copy) - (September 28 Official Copy) 2005 *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (December 14 2004 Screener Copy) - (January 11 Official Copy) *Lights, Camera, Action! (May 24) *Wiggle and Dance Pack (3-pack) *Sailing Around The World (July 19) *The Wiggles Show (rental double feature) (August 9) *Holiday 3-Pack 2006 *Here Comes The Big Red Car *Wiggly, Giggly Adventures! (rental double feature) *Wiggle Around The Clock *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA 2007 *Racing to the Rainbow *Wiggly, Giggly Adventures! (3-pack) *A Wiggle-Tastic Collection (3-pack) *Getting Strong! 2008 *Pop Go The Wiggles! *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Sing a Song of Wiggles 2009 *The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur *The Wiggles Go Bananas! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! 2010 *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 version) 2011 *Let's Eat! *Ukulele Baby! *It's Always Christmas With You! *3-DVD Pack! 2012 *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Celebration! 2013 *Surfer Jeff *Taking Off! *Wiggly Halloween 2014 *Furry Tales *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 version) *Apples & Bananas *Go Santa Go! 2015 *Wiggle House 2016 *Rock & Roll Preschool * Wiggle Town! 2017 *Duets * Emma! * Fun Pack 2018 * The Best of The Wiggles (April 10) * The Wiggles Reunion Show (iTunes Exclusive) (May 25) * The Emma! & Lachy! Show (July 17) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (September 30) * Nursery Rhymes (October 2nd) United Kingdom In 1999, Disney was given distribution rights to release 5 Wiggles videos in the UK. 4 videos were released in 1999, and one in 2000. After this, The Wiggles didn't see any more releases there until 2005 when HiT Entertainment began distributing more. When HiT began releasing these they were out of order, and with plenty of videos never even getting a UK release at all. NOTE: Order of HiT Entertainment era releases based on dates given at cinemaparadiso.co.uk 1999 *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Big Red Car *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2000 *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert 2005 *Toot Toot! + Yummy Yummy (double feature) *Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie + Wiggle Time (double feature) *Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party + It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (double feature) *Yule Be Wiggling + Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (double feature) 2006 *Top of the Tots *Wiggly Safari *Santa's Rockin'! 2007 *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Splish Splash Big Red Boat + Wiggle Bay (double feature) *Racing to the Rainbow 2008 *Space Dancing! *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Here Comes The Big Red Car * LIVE Hot Potatoes! * Pop Go The Wiggles! 2009 *The Wiggles Go Bananas! *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! 2010 *Sing a Song of Wiggles *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *Getting Strong! *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *The Wiggles' Triple Pack! 2011 *Ukulele Baby! *Let's Eat! *Wiggly Christmas Pack (3-pack) 2012 *Wiggle Pack (3-pack) 2018 * The Wiggles Reunion Show (May 25) Category:Wiggly Topics